


Путешествие на Марс

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они мечтали об этом очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путешествие на Марс

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для октябрьского фестиваля.

— Принесу попить. Взять тебе что-нибудь? — Кагами наклонился за полотенцем и принялся сушить голову. Вода стекала с него ручьями, от холода кожа покрылась пупырышками и соски затвердели, тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом. Красиво обозначились рельефные мышцы, как бывает после физических нагрузок. Куроко следил за каплями, что скатывались по шее на грудь, потом на живот и ниже, пока не исчезали, впитавшись в ткань плавок, и пытался сообразить, о чем спросил его Кагами. В горле немедленно пересохло. 

— «Покари», пожалуйста, — сказал Куроко, облизнув слипшиеся губы.

Кагами с сомнением покосился на холодильные камеры. 

— Вряд ли здесь есть такое. Может, чай? 

— Чай — тоже хорошо, — кивнул Куроко и уткнулся в книгу. Сделал вид, что уткнулся, конечно, а сам вполглаза следил за Кагами и рассматривал его мускулистую спину.

В шезлонгах неподалеку оживилась пара. У обоих были загорелые монгольские лица с блестящими темными глазами. Женщина что-то втолковывала мужу, указывая то на Кагами, то на глянцевый журнал, который держала в руке. Куроко пригляделся — с обложки широко улыбался Кагами, а заголовок на английском гласил: «Баскетболист из Японии отметил завершение блестящей карьеры полетом в космос». 

Парочка заметила, что Куроко смотрит, и торопливо притихла. Его имя не упоминалось в той статье, но, вероятно, они признали в нем японца и сложили два и два. В подобные путешествия никогда не отправлялись по одиночке. 

Куроко приветливо улыбнулся им и вытянулся на шезлонге. Над прозрачным куполом жилого района расстилалось ржавое марсианское небо. Маленький аквариум с искусственным гравитационным полем, кислородом и бассейном на территории. Здесь даже было некое подобие отеля. Куроко прислушался к собственным ощущениям и постарался ни о чем не думать. Было безмятежно, спокойно и как-то безразлично. Совсем не верилось, что они на другой планете. Вместе с Кагами.

Они мечтали об этом очень давно. Запланировали большое путешествие еще в школе, когда на уроке астрономии показали фильм о космических туристах. Марс был далекой экзотической страной, в которой хочет побывать каждый, но мало кто решается всерьез. Поначалу никто из них не отнесся к этой затее серьезно — Кагами даже подшучивал над Куроко, говоря, что ему все время нужны новые невозможные цели. Но шли годы, и красивая детская мечта становилась все реальнее. С момента, когда на Марс прилетели первые люди и до того, как на планете появилась маленькая колония, прошли многие годы. За это время Куроко успел закончить школу, поступить в университет, получить два высших образования и осознать, что быть хорошим учителем у него получается лучше, чем быть профессиональным игроком. Кагами же светил на небосводе японского баскетбола яркой звездочкой — в национальной сборной его талант раскрылся в полной мере, и он отыграл еще не один незабываемый сезон. Хотя возраст позволял ему остаться в команде и играть еще несколько лет, он решил не ждать, когда способности пойдут на спад, и покинул пьедестал на пике славы. 

Экскурсии на Марс набирали популярность. Некоторые говорили, за ними — будущее, новый виток науки, но развлечение это было далеко не дешевым и отнюдь не безопасным. А еще желающих полететь на космическом корабле оказалось неожиданно много, и разнополым женатым парам отдавалось явное предпочтение, не говоря уже о том, что кандидатов отбирали по физическим параметрам и состоянию здоровья. 

Им очень повезло. Кагами из кожи вон лез, чтобы их мечта осуществилась, иногда Куроко даже казалось, что из них двоих полететь на Марс сильнее хочет именно он. Такого рвения к учебе, как перед отборочными на программу подготовки, Куроко у него никогда не замечал. Они были так молоды, когда все только начиналось, а теперь, заглядывая в зеркало их общей каюты, Куроко видел на лбу и вокруг глаз еле заметные морщинки. 

Кагами вернулся с колой в одной руке и холодным чаем в другой, подвинул шезлонг и сел просматривать почту. 

— Тебе два письма, — сказал он и протянул планшет Куроко. При этом он перегнулся через шезлонг и лег щекой на его грудь.

— Спасибо, — Куроко зарылся свободной рукой в рыжие волосы — они все еще были немного влажными — скосил взгляд в сторону и заметил, что на них смотрят любопытные туристы. Ну и пусть себе смотрят, решил Куроко и коснулся губами того места на виске, где под кожей бьется тонкая жилка. — Я люблю тебя.

Кагами будто бы не смутился, но щеки у него потеплели. Он до сих пор легко краснел — с возрастом эта привычка никуда не делась.

— Опять ты говоришь смущающие вещи, — буркнул он. — Лучше посмотри, что там тебе прислали.

Раз в два дня им приходили письма от родных. Получалось с опозданием, но все же лучше, чем ничего — со связью на Марсе было не очень. Тема первого письма была не обозначена, но в строке отправителя значился адрес старосты класса, в котором Куроко был руководителем. Он развернул на экран присланные фотографии и замер. На первом снимке был запечатлен весь класс, все улыбались и гримасничали, показывая знак победы. Фотография была подписана: «Поздравляем с исполнением мечты!» На другом снимке дети были сняты у трехмерной модели корабля в музее космонавтики. И на последнем ребята из баскетбольного клуба организовывали астрономическое кафе на школьном фестивале. Куроко оставил их в конце первого класса старшей школы, а теперь они были в третьем, уже совсем взрослые. Он с удивлением заметил, как вытянулись некоторые мальчики, а девочки похорошели. Они считались трудными детьми, до Куроко у них сменилось несколько учителей, и в начале года они его ненавидели. Когда Куроко улетал в Хьюстон — последние два месяца перед отлетом нужно было проходить подготовку — они провожали его с постными лицами, некоторые с трудом скрывали слезы. Не помогли даже постеры с автографом Кагами. 

— Что, скучаешь по своим спиногрызам, сенсей? — ухмыльнулся Кагами. Он не собирался больше купаться и надел на себя яркую гавайскую рубашку. Куроко не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Да. Я вернусь как раз к выпускным экзаменам — вот они обрадуются. Постой, тут еще письмо от Кисе-куна, — Куроко пробежал глазами строки, пестрящие дурацкими смайликами.

— «Прости, Курокоччи, я не смог тебя проводить из-за долгосрочного рейса!» — прочел Кагами, подражая интонациям Кисе. — «Кстати, ты знаешь, что я теперь капитан экипажа?» Вот хвастун! «…но я попросил остальных записать видео для тебя! Как вы там? Передавай привет Кагамиччи!» — Кагами фыркнул. — Ну и что за видео сняли эти придурки?

Куроко нажал на «воспроизведение». Мидорима, Аомине и Мурасакибара сидели за общим столом в каком-то баре. Аомине без конца шутил про то, что Куроко вернулся на свою настоящую родную планету, подружился с инопланетянами и не захочет возвращаться на Землю. Мурасакибара, меланхолично пожевывая закуски, поинтересовался, как ему на Марсе, а Мидорима сухо пожелал благополучного возвращения. Акаши с ними не было — он теперь возглавлял компанию отца и не имел времени на дружеские посиделки. Кисе посчитал комментарий к видео недостаточным, и на всякий случай приложил к сообщению собственное фото, где он стоял у трапа сверкающего лайнера в окружении миловидных стюардесс.

Куроко ощутил тепло и какую-то особую тоску, какая бывает, когда надолго уезжаешь из дома. 

— Нужно отправить что-нибудь в ответ, — сказал он задумчиво. Кагами выхватил у него планшет и потянул за руку, утягивая с шезлонга.

— Давай отправим им фотку на фоне Марса. Они подумают, что мы здесь отлично отдыхаем, и умрут от зависти! 

Он зажал шею Куроко локтем и вытянул руку с планшетом, чтобы их лица уместились на переднем плане. Забавный получился снимок — Кагами в смешной гавайке и рядом сощурившийся от яркого света Куроко. За их спинами виднелась чужая пустыня и ровные холмы. Белая громада корабля резко выделялась на их фоне.

— Группа Р-208, пройдите пожалуйста в исследовательский блок, — послышался механический женский голос, на минуту заглушив пение тропических птиц. Корпус был сделан на совесть — динамики в прошивке было трудно заметить. 

— Ну вот. Опять пора работать, — вздохнул Кагами. — Не успели расслабиться…

— Ты разочарован? 

Кагами помотал головой.

— Ни капли. Может, это не похоже на то, что мы ожидали, но оно того стоило. Когда бы я еще смог провести столько времени с тобой?

Куроко спрятал улыбку за банкой чая. Честность Кагами всегда поражала его в самое сердце. Они вышли в холл, где вдоль всей стены протягивалась галерея из лиц космонавтов. С портрета, который висел немного в стороне и от того выделялся, лукаво улыбался Деннис Тито. В исследовательском блоке состав атмосферы был далек от земной, поэтому перед выходом полагалось надевать защитные костюмы. Контракт с фондом, занимающимся освоением Марса, помог сэкономить деньги, но проводить опыты и отправлять результаты на Землю нужно было каждый день. Вдобавок к заданиям от фонда им нужно было тренироваться, чтобы компенсировать нагрузку на мышцы. Время, проведенное на корабле при нулевой гравитации, плохо сказывалось на состоянии тела. Так и вышло — прибыв на Марс, они почти не отдыхали.

— Мне не придется больше ждать тебя с игр. Не могу привыкнуть к этой мысли, — признался Куроко.

— Я решил, — объявил Кагами, немного помолчав. — Устроюсь к тебе в школу учителем физкультуры, будем работать вместе! 

— Не получится, Кагами-кун. У тебя нет педагогического образования.

— Ах ты! — понарошку разозлился он и взъерошил Куроко волосы. — Тогда стану пожарным. Буду носить тяжелую амуницию и выносить котят из горящих зданий.

— Котята будут довольны, — усмехнулся Куроко. 

— Знаешь, я тоже, — после недолго молчания сказал Кагами, когда они почти доехали до нужного этажа. 

Куроко приподнял брови, сделал удивленный вид. Кагами приблизился, тронул его пальцами за ухом. По спине тут же побежали мурашки — створки лифта распахнулись и по коже пробежался сухой воздух. На верхнем этаже было прохладно.

— Кагами-кун?

— Люблю тебя, говорю. Иногда, знаешь, смотрю на тебя — и дурею, как подросток. И когда мы после первого дня притащились в каюту, и… ну, ты еще уперся мне сюда, пятками, — он показал себе на грудь, и Куроко почувствовал, как к голове приливает кровь от воспоминаний. — Я подумал: это так же прекрасно, как видеть Землю из космоса. Она ведь все время меняется. Ты такой же. Не надоест никогда, сколько не смотри.

— Кагами-кун, — вздохнул Куроко осуждающе. — Боюсь, мне будет трудно сдерживаться еще восемьдесят дней, пока мы будем лететь назад.

— У нас есть еще день до отлета. И в корабле есть отдельная каюта.

Кагами натянул костюм привычными движениями. Его улыбка была многообещающей. Куроко проверил оборудование с контейнерами для образцов и нажал кнопку, открывающую шлюз. Подошва сапога легко легла в уже знакомый след. Сомнений больше не осталось.

Это определенно был самый лучший отпуск в его жизни.


End file.
